Them, You, and Me
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 3/AU/Ficlet/Keduanya bertemu di acara ulang tahun bibi Mikoto. Pembicaraan singkat itu terjadi di balkon. Naruto hanyalah teman se-'derajat' tunangannya. Keduanya tak pernah terlibat pembicaraan seperti ini./"Langit Tokyo tak selalu cerah. Kautahu, kan?"/"Tapi hujan juga tak selamanya mengalir."/Lelaki itu juga terikat pada Hinata/Perselingkuhan/RnR?


_"Membuka malu, sekumpulan awan yang menutup surya,_

_Tak lagi bersembunyi dalam duka yang percuma,_

_Hujan tersingkir menguap tertelan hangat sempurna,_

_Karena silau telah menjanjikan cerita senada merah muda." – N. S. 2013  
_

* * *

**THEM, YOU, AND ME**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!_**

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**For: SUGAR-E! R For Reflection! ****_AU, Slight NaruHina - SasuSaku, No plot, Fluff, Short_****!**

* * *

"Hei!"

Sakura mengerjap sesaat. Ditatapnya sosok pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya. Ia ingat pemuda ini, sahabat tunangannya sendiri yang pernah datang ke ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-26, tahun lalu. Ia melakukan banyak hal mencolok saat pesta berlangsung dulu, membuat Sakura terheran.

"Melamun?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Menatap hujan."

"Apa enaknya menatap hujan?"

Lelaki pirang sok ikut campur ini bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Karena aku suka. Apa pedulimu?"

"Namamu Sakura, kan?"

Sakura terdiam. Diturunkannya sendok puding yang digenggam tangan kanannya. Diletakkannya sendok itu di atas wadah anmitsu di tangan kirinya. Ia bergerak maju, mendekat pada teralis balkon. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke dalam. Aku tak mau kekasihmu salah paham melihat kita mengobrol."

Naruto tertawa. "Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Kau khawatir karena kekasihku, atau tunanganmu?"

Sakura menoleh. Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, mendekat di teralis balkon rumah mewah Uchiha. "Sasuke tak mungkin cemburu padamu."

"Kata siapa? Ia tahu aku tertarik padamu."

Sakura menoleh tajam.

Naruto menyuguhinya senyum lebar.

"Pergilah. Kepalaku pusing."

"_Ouch_, aku ditolak," ujar Naruto sambil memasang muka terluka.

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu."

"Aku cuma ingin menobrol denganmu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tak kelihatan bahagia, padahal ini pesta ulang tahun bibi Mikoto." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, menadahi rintik gerimis di tangannya.

"Jangan sok membaca pikiran orang. Tidak cocok sekali dengan wajahmu," jawab Sakura santai. "Membicarakan soal kebahagiaanku. Kau benar-benar sok tahu. Langit Tokyo tak selalu cerah. Kautahu itu, kan?"

"Tapi hujan juga tak selamanya mengalir. Dengan suasana menyenangkan seperti ini, tak seharusnya kau mengasingkan diri di sini."

"Salah kalau aku tak suka berada di sekitar keluarga Uchiha?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Yang salah adalah kalau kautahu Sasuke tidak mencintaimu, tapi kau tetap ingin di sampingnya meski ia hanya menerimamu karena—"

"Kasihan?"

Naruto bungkam.

"Bagaimana sendiri denganmu, Naruto? Bukankah menerima perempuan seperti Hyuuga Hinata karena kasihan padanya yang mencintaimu, juga adalah salah?"

Mata Naruto melebar.

"Sepertinya apa yang pernah diceritakan Sasuke padaku benar. Tak selamanya, matahari di langit menjamin kalau langit tak akan hujan."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku merasa dulu tak memiliki seseorang untuk dicintai."

Sakura mendengus. "Sama saja. Aku menjalani hubungan ini hanya dengan mencintai. Menunggu seseorang datang untuk mencintaiku? Manusia tak bisa serakah. Pilih salah satu: mencintai, atau dicintai."

"Pernah mencoba untuk mendapatkan dua-duanya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kau mau mencoba?"

"Aku sedang mencoba sekarang."

Mata Sakura melebar.

Naruto melongok ke bawah, ke arah gerbang mansion Uchiha.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau mendatangiku."

"Hemm?"

"Kau cuma merasa kita sama saja. Kau kemari karena ingin mengolokku, kan? Padahal kenyataannya kau hanya mencari kesamaan."

"Tidak juga, aku memang tertarik padamu."

Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Lelaki di hadapannya ini aneh. Untuk apa seorang Namikaze tertarik padanya? Sasuke bahkan tak pernah benar-benar menerimanya. Ada seorang Hyuuga Hinata, kenapa harus memilih Haruno Sakura yang bukan siapa-siapa dan bukan dari keluarga berada?

"Kau mengajakku berselingku—"

"Hujannya reda."

Sakura menoleh, menatap matahari yang mulai membiaskan cahayanya di angkasa. Awan mendung mulai menyingkir.

"Manusia tak seharusnya serakah. Tapi tak ada larangan untuk mencoba, kan?"

Sakura ingin sekali-sekali bersikap serakah—sejujurnya. Bertahun-tahun. Ia lelah berada di posisi yang sama.

"Aku tunggu di gerbang depan."

Sama seperti gerimis yang mendadak menghilang, serta langit yang mendadak menampakkan cerahnya lagi, pemuda itu juga dengan cepat menyingkir. Pembicaraan itu terlalu mendadak. Namun tak bisa Sakura pungkiri, mereka berdua sama saja. Kenapa harus berusaha menjadi orang lain dan menerima apa yang sudah ada jika mampu memperjuangkan selebihnya? Sakura selalu berpura-pura baik-baik saja, dan Naruto berpura-pura seolah ia bahagia. Kenapa tidak mencoba peluang yang ada? Naruto menawarkan sebuah pertaruhan. Kalau mereka berhasil, mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan apa yang lebih dari sekarang. Risiko? Mungkin kehilangan Hinata maupun Sasuke.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membisikkan suaranya di udara.

"Lima menit lagi aku ke sana."

**E N D**

* * *

**A/n**: THIS IS EXAMPLE FOR SUGAR-EVENT!

_For more information, check on Facebook Group_: **Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**


End file.
